Naruto Rise of the Espada
by Phoenix Goddes 333
Summary: Instead of Aizen making Stark and the others Espada he makes the Jinchuriki his Espada. The former Espada will be Fraccion to their respective number. How will the elemental nations and the bleach universe be effected
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Rise of the Espada

Prologue: Aizen Enters

Summary: Instead of Aizen making Stark and the others Espada he makes the Jinchuriki his Espada. The former Espada will be Fraccion to their respective number.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or bleach.

*Soul Society*

A man sitting in a dark room was thinking about what he was going to do. He had recently learned about a new dimension of the human world that had humans that had powers that rivaled any hollows. He could probably turn these people into Arrancar and make them his Espada. He would still make the stronger hollows into Arrancar but they would be his secondary forces.

Just then another man who looked kind of like a fox walked in. "Aizen-sama we've found someone that can help us round up those ten if you plan on using them." The man said looking at the now revealed Aizen.

Aizen smiled and looked at the man that brought him the good news. "In that case we should leave immediately and introduce ourselves to this man don't you think Gin?" Aizen asked smirking. With that Aizen and Gin left to set their plans into motion.

*Elemental Nations unknown underground facility*

As Aizen and gin stepped through the portal they had made into this world they were greeted by two people. One was younger and wore glasses the other was a pale snake like man that had a strange purple knot on his back.

"Ah you must be Aizen. I've been waiting for you. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Orochimaru. I have a way to lure all the Jinchuriki to one place where we can capture them I also have something that will let you turn them into Arrancar and skip the normal method of hollowfication." Orochimaru said getting a satisfied nod from Aizen.

"Could you possibly show us this way of making Arrancars while skipping hollowfication?" Aizen asked.

Orochimaru nodded and led them to a strange room that had a strange seal array all over the floor and walls. On the walls were ten cocoon-like pods that were currently empty. "This is the Arrancar birthing chamber. The cocoons are made to convert the chakra of the jinchuriki's bijuu into the spiritual energy of a hollow. While turning the Jinchuriki's chakra into that of a shinigami." Orochimaru explained.

"I see this should work quite nicely. So tell me how do you plan to get all of the Jinchuriki into one place?" Aizen asked looking at Orochimaru.

A/N: Ok there is the prologue tell me what you think.


	2. Capture

Naruto Rise of the Espada

Chapter 1: Capture

Summary: Instead of Aizen making Stark and the others Espada he makes the Jinchuriki his Espada. The former Espada will be Fraccion to their respective number.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or bleach.

Orochimaru smirked looking at Aizen. "My idea is to have a hollow attack the Jinchuriki. Since hollows and Bijuu don't like each other it should work for them to draw the Jinchuriki into one place." He explained.

"That would work but how do we keep Soul Society from interfering?" Aizen said looking at Orochimaru.

"I already have this worked out as well. I have special seals set up that will keep the Soul society from noticing the presence of the Hollows." Orochimaru said. With that they set their plan into motion.

*Konoha Naruto's apartment. *

Naruto Uzumaki was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about everything that happened. First he had failed the genin exams again and then Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the sacred scroll. After that Mizuki had proven to be a traitor and revealed that Naruto was the container of Kyubi no Yoko.

Before Naruto could think anymore about things a fist came crashing through his wall and he rolled out of his bed getting in a ready position as the fist sent his bed flying through the other wall. "What the hell?" Naruto said as the arm was pulled back and a strange creature with a white mask looked in through the hole.

"**So you're the source of that spiritual energy." **The creature said while looking at Naruto. **"I'll enjoy devouring you."** The creature said.

Naruto rolled out of the way as the creature as it tried to claw him in half. "Damn it I have to get out of here or I'll be killed." He said as he dodged another attack and threw a kunai with an explosive note, which embedded in the forehead of the creature's mask. It then exploded causing the creature to back away so that Naruto could jump out through the hole. He started to run but stopped and rolled out of the way as red beam like attack came towards him and tore up the street. He looked back and saw the thing still standing but with half of it's mask gone revealing a face. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled looking at it.

"**You are starting to become nuisance child. I'm going to enjoy ripping you in half and devouring you." **The creature said chasing after Naruto who started running faster.

"Damn it I have to do something. First things first I've got to get this thing out of the village before it can cause any more problems." He said heading towards the entrance of the village. He managed to get out of the gate just as the thing fired another red blast at him.

*Somewhere in Fire Country*

A girl with red hair rolled out of the way and out of her sleeping bag as a giant monster's fist came crashing down where she was a minute ago creating a crater where it impacted. "What's going on?" she wondered looking up at some weird giant creature that had the mask of a humming bird with huge scaly wings coming out of it's back.

"**So you're the source of this interesting spiritual energy. Devouring you should be most delicious." **The monster said swinging and trying to pulverize Amaru.

Amaru quickly rolled out of the way and pulled out the scalpel her sensei had given her. She wasn't sure how she could fight this monstrosity but she knew she had to. "What are you?" she asked backing away slowly.

The creature laughed looking at Amaru's scalpel. **"Hahaha child do you think a pathetic thing like that could harm a hollow such as myself." **The hollow asked before trying to hit her with a backhand, which she avoided by jumping back.

'I have to do something. But what can I do? I'm so weak and this beast is so tall.' Amaru thought more then a bit shaken. She decided to do the one thing that she could to protect all the innocent people near by and that was to run as quick and far as possible. She could hear the beast chasing her but that was fine as long as everyone else especially Shinno sensei were ok.

*Suna Kazekagae Estate*

Garra was drawn out of his thoughts of murder and bloodlust when a fist broke through the wall of his room. He looked at the strange masked face of the beast that tried to attack him but was blocked by his sand. "That was pathetic." He said emotionlessly having his sand crush the creature's hand.

The creature pulled its arm back causing its hand to be torn off. It howled in pain before glaring at Garra. **"For that I'm really going to enjoy devouring you child."** The creature said before firing a bright red beam that hit Garra's sand shield and sent him flying through several walls till he was outside of the Kazekage's estate in the middle of the street.

Garra got up with a manic look in his eyes and let out a bloodthirsty laugh. "Yes give me more I want more." He said sending sand flying at the creature which hand just appeared a little bit a way from him and to the right. The creature's eyes widened behind its mask as the sand cut off a very small part of its mask.

"**I will devour you child." **The creature hollered firing off another blast of red energy to fly at Garra. Again Garra's sand shield defended him and again he was pushed a great distance back. Garra knew that if those attacks kept hitting his shield that eventually he would be blasted out of the gates of Suna but he didn't care. This was a battle unlike any he had faced before.

*Taki Fu's Home*

Fu was lying awake in her bed looking up at the ceiling having trouble sleeping due to more unjust treatment from her village. She absolutely hated this village and everyone in it for that matter she hated everyone in the world. If there was a single decent person in the world she had yet to meet them and she doubted that she ever would. She barely managed to dodge as a fist came crashing down from her roof and smashed her bed breaking it in. She looked up through the new hole in her ceiling and saw a giant monster with a strange mask. "What the fuck do you want?" she growled out.

"**Oh ho so not only do you have quite a large amount of Spiritual energy but you have spunk as well you will make a very good meal then." **The creature said trying to strike her again.

Fu quickly jumped out of the way and out of her window. She then started going through hand signs. "Water Style: Shark Bullet Technique." She declared. A missile shaped like a shark launched at the beast and hit it square in the mask knocking a chunk of it off. Fu was shocked to see a human face behind the mask. "W-what the hell?" She said starting to run as the creature tried with renewed fervor to crush her. She failed to realize that she was leaving the village as this was happening.

*Somewhere in Earth Country*

Roshi dodged an attack from a large creature with a strange looking mask. "This is starting to become a nuisance." He said while running through hand sings. He ended on the tiger hand sign. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique." He said breathing out huge fireball, which temporarily engulfed the creature. When it came out looking a little worse for ware but still able to fight.

"**You are quite powerful for a Human I will enjoy devouring." **The beast said trying to swipe at him again only for him to move out of the way.

'This isn't good I must find a way out of here. I can not release the Yonbi's power so close to the village.' Roshi thought trying to find the quickest escape route.

*Iwa some back street*

Han dodged an attack from the strange creature that had been chasing him and started running through one-handed hand signs with his right hand that was inside his robes. This caused steam to surround the creature and start to burn it. "Perfect." The man said watching as the steam affected the creature.

However the creature managed to escape the steam by moving at fast speeds and punched Han back. **"For an old man you are very powerful. This should be fun hopefully that trick isn't the only thing you have up your sleeves." **The beast said.

Han just looked at the beast and started running heading towards the village gates. 'I need a larger area where I can fight this monstrosity anywhere outside the gates should do nicely.' Han thought while running.

*Somewhere outside of Kiri*

Utakata ran as fast as he could trying to out run the strange creature that was following him. "Kuso this isn't working." He said then turning and putting the bubble blower to his mouth blowing out a multitude of bubbles for his 'Soap bubble jutsu' he then changed what the bubbles were filled with and directed it towards the creature after him. 'Acid Permeation.' He thought as the bubbles hit the creature the acid burning it.

"**GAH damn you brat I will enjoy disemboweling and devouring you." **The beast roared charging at Utakata.

Utakata quickly jumped back to avoid an attack and resumed his escape. 'Shit all that did was make it angrier at me then before. I have to get out of here now or I'm dead.' He thought.

*Kiri Mizukage Tower*

The Mizukage Yagura was busy doing some paper work at his desk when he heard a strange noise. Then all of a sudden a fist came crashing in through the wall of his tower as he dodged it with the skill of a practiced ninja. "What is the meaning of this?" He said looking at the masked face of a strange creature. He knew only one thing he had to get this thing out of the village.

"**Ah so you're the source of that strong spiritual energy. Devouring you should be a rare delicacy." **The creature said going to strike the Mizukage again.

Yagura moved out of the way and managed to slip out of the tower. Once out of the tower he immediately stepped on the water and started going through hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Yagura shouted causing a giant water dragon to rise up from the water and charge at the creature slamming into it's mask. The mask cracked to reveal a human face. Yagura decided to take the time it took the thing to recover from the shock of the attack to head for the gate.

*An island not far from Kumo*

Killer Bee was back on the island where he had learned to control the Hachibi. He came here from time to try and relax. He was brought out of his thought process though when a strange creature tried to pulverize him with his fist. "So you want to throw down yo." (Yes I know it sucks but I cannot do Killer Bee's rhyming or any rhyming for that matter. As a matter of fact this is the last time you'll see it.) Killer Bee said looking at the monster.

"**To think that something as annoying as you could be the source of so much power." **The beast said while looking down at Killer Bee.

Bee pulled out his two swords covering them in electricity. But he knew fighting here would not be a good idea. He ran up and slashed the beasts then started running towards the ship to return to Kumo.

*Kumo Yugito's apartment*

Yugito had just gotten home from training with her team and was looking forward to resting. However this thought was banished from her mind when a fist came in through her wall. "What the hell are you?" She said looking at the masked face of the creature in front of her.

"**You have a lot of spiritual energy eating you will be very satisfying." **The beast said trying to lash out at her.

Yugito managed to dodge the creature and ran out of her apartment. She dodged as the creature tried to smash her with its fist. She started heading towards the gate of the village trying to get this thing out of the village to protect her teammates.

*Some clearing in Rice Country*

None of the Jinchuriki had paid attention to where they were running being to concerned on escaping their enemy. However they all did notice that there were other people each with a monster facing off against them near them.

Before any of them could do anything they saw two people with swords kill the monsters. The next thing they knew they were unconscious.


End file.
